koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Ren/Weapons
Here is a collection of Cao Ren's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Siege of Fan Castle (Wei) *Requirements: Defeat all four siege vehicles around the castle before either the castle falls or Lu Meng arrives. Defeat Lu Meng when he comes charging out from the Wu castle in the west. Do not defeat more than two generals near the castle or Lu Meng will appear and the "all siege weapons destroyed" message will not appear. **Note: In order to get Cao Ren's Level 10 Weapon, you must destroy Wu's first two siege ramps and two catapults before they can send in the second set. Only when Wu's first set of siege weapons are destroyed before the first of the second wave can spawn will Cao Ren say that all the siege weapons have been destroyed and you're ensured to get the weapon upon defeating Lu Meng. Regardless, time is of the essence as a fast mount is heavily recommended. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Encounter at Jiang Ling *Restrictions: No bodyguards *Requirements: Meet with Niu Jin only after his morale reaches 8 stars. Then defeat Han Dang and Gan Ning after meeting with Niu Jin. Defeat the two ambush troop generals, Zhou Tai and Zhou Yu, after they appear. While keeping Niu Jin's health as high as possible, achieve at least a 250 KO count. Strategy Before defeating both Han Dang and Gan Ning, do the following: #Do not meet with Niu Jin. #Seal Gan Ning and Han Dang's gates. #Boost Niu Jin's morale to 8 stars (each 15 KOs by Cao Ren will boost Niu Jin's morale by 1 star). #Afterwards, defeat Han Dang, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai's ambush and Zhou Yu's ambush within 10 minutes. #Level 11 message. Note: Defeating both Gan Ning and Han Dang will make Cao Ren meet Niu Jin automatically. One of them can be defeated first, but make sure the other one is alive when after completing the first step. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Escape from Chi Bi (Wei) *Requirements: Quickly kill all the enemy reinforcements except for Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Take out the leading general of each enemy ambush before the corresponding ally reinforcement offers to help. Defeat Sun Quan when he arrives. *Location: The dead end nook in the center of the battlefield, between where Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei appeared. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Cao Ren uses polearms as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Cao Ren uses the flail as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Empires, his new weapon of choice is the spiked shield. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Cao Ren still uses the spiked shield as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Cao Ren uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Azure Flail *Ball on a String Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 1: Breakthrough at Chibi' - Defeat Guan Yu and 500 enemies in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 2: Siege of Mt. Dingjun' - Defeat Kiyomori Taira and 500 enemies in under 5 minutes. *'Chapter 3: Battle of Shizugatake' - Defeat Xiahou Dun and 500 enemies in under 6 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Never Say Die Category: Weapons